The present invention relates to a control facility for controlling a controlled system.
The present invention further relates to a software module comprising machine code, wherein the control facility is embodied as a software-programmable control facility.
Control facilities of this type and the associated software modules are generally known.
With some controlled technical parameters, in particular position values in the case of rotary axes, periodic disturbances often occur. Such disturbances can occur for instance on account of inertia or processing forces in machine tools or other production machines. A suppression of such disturbances significantly improves the quality of the closed loop control, sometimes by more than one order of magnitude.
In order to suppress such periodic disturbances, adaptive closed loop controls are known. The relevant technical term for such adaptive closed loop controls is Repetitive Control. The precise implementation of such adaptive closed loop controls is however generally not made public by manufacturers of such closed loop controls.
It would therefore be desirable and advantageous to obviate prior art shortcomings and to provide an improved a control facility which operates in a simple and reliable manner in a control facility of the type mentioned in the introduction, in which the acquired actual value is subjected to a disturbance comprising a cycle duration, by means of which control facility the periodic fault is compensated for highly accurately.